Spider-Man: Spiral
by TheAmazingWebWarrior
Summary: *Takes Place two days after Spider-Verse* After three days of fighting in the Spider-Verse, Pedro Romero is finally back home. But, things have really changed since he left. When New York's top gangs have a gang war against each other, Will Pedro and his Mysterious old friend, the Wraith, stop them? or does the Wraith have something Special in mind? read to find out!
1. Shoot Out

**Chapter 1: Shoot Out**

One Night, in the city of New York, Pedro Romero, otherwise known as the Extraordinary Spider-Man, swings through the city. _**"I love this city. But, after what happened…. the things I did, the "New Yorks" I seen…. It feels different."**_ Spider-Man lands on a wall. _**"No wait…." "I feel different."**_ "Everyone, calm down." said a voice from below. _**"Oh goodie. Just what I needed."**_ There are tons of police officers sitting in front of an abandoned factory. "You are just serving a warrant Ted. It won't get ugly." said the female police captain. "Tell that to Tombstone, Yuri." said a older male. "He's making an army, making an arsenal. Preparing for a gang war!" said the male. "Says whoever told you that." said Yuri. "This isn't one of Tombstone's fronts. We don't even know if he owns this place." said Yuri. "OOOh! Tell me more!" said Spidey as he lands on the car. "GAH! DON'T DO THAT!" said Yuri in surprise, "Someone could of shot you!" "They would miss like a lot," said Spider-Man, "Look, if stuff is about to go down, I can…" "NO!" said Yuri, "No helping!" Spidey leans in forward and whispers in her ear. "But you and I could…" whispered Spidey. "No. We play it by the book." said Yuri. "Funny. that's not what I taught you." said Ted. "New years, New chief," said Yuri, "If she wants the book, we use the damn book." As Ted and Yuri talk, Spider-Man's Spider-Sense tingles. Then a barrage of bullets shoots out. Spider-Man runs and tackles Yuri and Ted out of the way, but Ted gets hit. Inside the building, Tombstone looks at his men. "Ok, who shot at them?" said Tombstone. "One of the swats raised a gun," said one of the guys, "I-I thought…" Then, Tombstone walks over and beats that guy to a pulp. "Men…. KILL THEM ALL!" said Tombstone. The Men nods and starts firing. Spider-Man swings up towards the building. _**"Before I went around saving Spider-people in the Multiverse and meeting people like Peter Parker, I knew fate was very fragile." "After all, I'm not just your friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man."**_ Spidey smashes through the window knocking one of the guys over. _**'I'm a science nerd."**_ Spider-Man uses reflexes to web most of the guys up while dodging Tombstone's bullets. _**"Alternate worlds. Quantum energy," "Old News, right?"**_ "I had a plan!" said Tombstone. "Good for you Tomby," said Spidey as he dodges, "Plans are awesome." Tombstone's gun goes empty and throws his gun at Spidey, but Spider-Man simply dodges. "They are like opinions in a way." said Spider-Man. Spider-Man: clenches fist and punches Tombstone so hard that he's launched out of a window on the other side of the room. _**"Still, it's one thing to accept fate and choices in theory." "Coming face to face with a new you?" "It really REALLY hurts."**_ Spider-Man lands on the ground and sees Yuri in front of a ambulance with Yuri on a stretcher. Then, as the ambulance drives off, Spider-Man walks next to Yuri. "Was he a friend of yours?" asked a curious Spider-Man. "He was more of my mentor," said Yuri, "I owe my life for him." Then, a cuffed Tombstone walks by. "I hope he chokes Watanbe," said Tombstone, "He walked into my business, that makes him a..." Then, Spidey just webs his mouth. As the police car drives off, Spider-Man spins a web line and swings off. "Im sorry for your friend, Yuri," said Spidey, "Whatever happens to him, I bet he would say it was worth it. Make this a point to the good guys."

 _ **Next: A Negative Deal**_

 _ **Author's Note: Yes! I brought him back. My first Spider-Man I ever wrote a Fanfiction about is back. He has new supporting cast both with familiar faces and new ones, New baddies, a new suit that resembles the Ultimate Peter Parker Spider-Man suit, and new twists and turns since a lot of things changed since his appearance in Spider-Verse.**_


	2. Negative Deal

**Chapter 2: A Negative Deal**

Nine days later, in a court room, court is in session about Tombstone's case. "…Pursuant to the court's determination that the search warrant is defective, all charges from under this warrant are dismissed," said the judge, "The court orders the defendant, Mister Lincoln, innocent." "Wait…. what?!" said Yuri surprised. Everyone turns to look at Yuri. "Is there a problem officer?" said the judge. Then, the attorney stands up. "She was addressing me, your honor," said the attorney, "It's true that we don't know the exact source of the evidence he referenced in the application, but only because Detective Rangel is in a coma." Yuri looks down really upset. "Police work has its risks," said the judge, "All the more reasons to maintain a legal support documentation. Case closed." When Yuri walked out of the room, her police chief walks up to her angrily. "This is all on you Watanabe." said the chief. "But…" said Yuri until the chief sops her. "Full audit. Document protocols. Your precinct," said the chief, "My desk. Tomorrow. 9 AM." Then, as the chief walks off, Yuri gives a angry look.

Later, at the hospital at where Ted is at, Yuri is sitting in his room. "I wanted to punch her," said Yuri, "Here you are fighting to survive, but all what the chief wants is to audit my paper work. Back then, you made it so simple." ""A cop has two jobs Yuri,"" said Yuri, ""Protect his partner. Catch the evil people." I blew all of it." Then, a male voice calls out. "Um, Yuri?" said the voice, revealing to be Pedro Romero. "I heard the news on TV and I thought I can swing over," said Pedro, "Are you two ok?" "He's in a coma and I'm just tired, Pedro," said Yuri, "Tired of doing this same routine over and over." "With Wilson Fisk going off the grid, Local gangs are hungry for his property," said Yuri, "The city's a buffet and my precinct is the chef." "You're Spider-Man. you understand how the lives of cops are," said Yuri, "a man like Ted risks his life to protect this place, and for what? So some stupid asshole can throw it out?" "But, isn't that the deal?" said Pedro, "What a friend named Peter Parker once told me that you do what you do, but you follow the rules. Otherwise, you cross paths that you don't want to cross. Do thing that you shouldn't do." "That's what we always say to ourselves," said Yuri, "But I just wonder…" Then, the heart monitor makes a loud noise and nurse screams out. "CODE BLUE!" said the nurse as she pulls Ted's sheets off, "We need a crash cart!"

Later, after Ted's funeral, Yuri walks down to her car until a dark eerie voice calls out to her. "It was me," said the voice, "I was his source." Then, Yuri turns around and sees a black and white man in a suit with two bodyguards with demon masks. "MISTER NEGATIVE!" said Yuri surprised. "That's what my friends call me," said Negative, "Also my enemies. Anyway, I prefer us as friends." "Please don't kill me." said Yuri backing up. "Not my intention," said Negative as he holds out a folder, "We have the same "Interests". This could be useful." Yuri looks in the folder. "How did you even get these?" asked Yuri curiously. "I have my ways," said Negative, "Do you even realize what you are even looking at?" "It's Judge Howell…. getting drugs from.. one of Tombstone's men…" said Yuri, "I know why you are doing this. you're doing a takeover play." "I believe so," said Negative, "The question you have to ask your self is Do you even Care?" Then Negative disappears. Then, Yuri runs up to the Police chief and hands the photos. "These could be fake. Have the lab look at them." said the chief. "Sure," said Yuri, "About the warrant, we can't…" "What warrant?" said chief. "To get Howell, we…" said Yuri. "Get Howell? On what charge?" said chief. "Conspiracy," said Yuri, "Tombstone is his DRUG DEALER!" "You can't prove that." said chief. "But the photos…." said Yuri. "… showing one of Tombstone's men giving Howell a bottle," said chief, "Does it even have drugs? How do we know?" "How do you even know Tombstone is part of it?" said chief, "Just follow procedure. Do your work. we have rules," said chief, "We are police officers, not some vigilante super hero." Then, Yuri stands there as the cars drive off.

 **NEXT: Explosive Encounters**


	3. Explosive Encounters

**Chapter 3: Explosive Encounter**

Later at night, a mostly purple figure with yellow ribbons jump from rooftop to rooftop. _"Maybe that's my problem." "I try too hard to follow rules."_ She swings on the ribbons towards a construction site. _"I became the Wraith because what I do isn't enough." "I quit after Pedro and I learned each other's identity." "I took it over again to help investigate what took Pedro last week." "Since then I struggled with being a "Good Cop"" "But it got my mentor killed and got Tombstone free" "Time to take a new approach"_ "You know, this is where I say things that will calm you down and to help make good choices," said Spider-Man, as he lands on the same roof as her, "Because being honest here, being dumb is MY thing." Spidey and Wraith swing closer to the construction site. "Lincoln deals drugs at this construction site," said Wraith, "One of the customers is Judge Howell." "Can you even prove that?" asked Spidey curiously. "If I did, I would have the whole force." said Wraith. "So why are we here?" said Spidey as both smash through the wall. "Evidence," said Wraith as her and Spidey fight the goons, "Drugs. any records. Anything that can show the truth." "I think you should check that vault," said Spidey, "Personal?" "Yep." said Wraith. "Ok." said Spidey. Then his Spider-Sense tingles as Spidey pushes Wraith out of the way of a missile. **"WHO KEEPS A ROCKET LAUNCHER IN A CONSTRUCTION SITE?!"** "Ok. Not good." said Spidey as he swings after the missile. **"Not good indeed"** Wraith starts beating up the goons. **"Ok this may hurt."** Wraith picks up the rocket launcher and reloads it. Spidey grabs the missile by hand and tries redirecting it. Spidey lands on a tower as the missile lands in water. **"That went better than expected." "I love it when missiles don't kill innocent people."** Then Spidey turns and sees a explosion at the site. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" said Spidey shocked. "What was to be done." said Wraith. "You blew open a vault with a missile?!" said Spidey, "That could of killed people!" "Tombstone," said Wraith as she checks through records, "He was in here. I could've of killed Tombstone. But I didn't, even though he may need a hearing aid." "That's not the point here," said Spidey, "You're a cop for god sakes!" "Found it," said Wraith, "Lincoln had a ledger for all his deals. If Howell is in here….Yes! we are done here. Howell is done. not even my chief can ignore it!" "You don't see the problem here," said Spidey, "Cops aren't supposed to be this EXTREME!" "You don't see Mr. Romero," said Wraith, "Watanabe is the cop. I'm the Wraith." She swings off. **"Choices matter. Fate is somewhat fragile." "I know because I'm not just a science nerd…. I'm your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man."** Spidey's Spider-Sense tingles. Then, on the ground below the site, Mister Negative stands there. **"And I have a feeling that Yuri made a really bad choice."**

 **Next: Cage Match Part 1**


	4. Cage Match Part 1

**Chapter 4: Cage Match Part 1**

At a heavily guarded place in Manhattan, Two men are talking on a table. One of them is Hammerhead, a gang boss, and a new villain called Hobgoblin. "The simplicity of the thing is what I find appealing," said Hammerhead, "No negotiations, no manpower. No drama. We settle things like adults." Then they look at a cage match between two people. "We have YOUR guy against my guy, Scratch." said Hammerhead, "Two go in… ONE comes out." "Winner takes all?" said a curious Hobgoblin. "Like I said, the simplicity of the thing that appeals to me." said Hammerhead. "Then, we have a deal." said Hobgoblin. "You're okay with this?" asked Hammerhead confused. "I'm not stupid like Osborn, Hammerhead," said Hobgoblin, "I know a good proposition when I see one. But one last thing, we fight on NEUTRAL GROUND, Not here." "Okay. We're competing for Tombstone's land," said Hammerhead, "I'll find a venue in the third precinct." "Good enough…. Now we…" said Hobgoblin. Then, he looks around as the henchman look up. "What are you..?" asked Hobgoblin confused. Then, Spider-Man jumps through the skyline. "You know what's the problem with Gangster hideouts?" said Spidey, "Anybody with Spider-Sense can detect what you're doing." "Awful security, guys," said Spidey as he lands, "People like Kingpin will slap you good." "You know to reach me Hammerhead." said Hobgoblin. Spidey is going around webbing as many people as he could. "I'll be in touch." said Hammerhead as Spidey as is jumping around attacking Hammerhead and his goons. Spider-Man webs Hammerhead's Tommy gun. "Tommy Guns in the 21st Century? SOOOO retro!" said Spidey as he yanks it away, "You want to shoot things Hamster," said Spidey, "Take Advice from the Punisher playbook and get an ACTUAL weapon." Then, Scratch walks out of the cage arena and prepares to attack Spider-Man, but Spidey turns and knocks him out. "Seriously?" said Spidey as he looks around to see Hammerhead ran off, "Sometimes I feel I am talking to myself." He walks over to a webbed up guy on the floor. "Before I came in, Hammy said he's finding a "Venue" in Tommy's old turf," said Spidey, "Do you know what it means?" The guy groans in pain. "I'm guessing that's a big fat no." **"Toomy's turf was the Third Precinct."** Spidey web swings away from the building. **"The Third is also Yuri's precinct. That means it's center stage on this whole gang war. Great. They way she acted a few nights ago, we need a little talk."**

Thenext day, at the Precinct, Yuri is at a desk with the chief. "I could have you suspended Watanabe," said the Chief, "You disobeyed an order!" "With all due respect," said Yuri as she holds up a bag with the photos in it, "YOU said to have the lab confirm that these are real. I did exactly that." "You arrested Howell," said Chief, "WITHOUT waiting for CSI's report." "It was all the District Attorney's call." said Yuri as she digs in her drawer. "With evidence YOU provided." said the Chief. "I got a ledger in Tombstone's writing, said Yuri, "It confirms Howell was one of his buyers." "This ledger," said Chief, "It came from the source?" "No sir." said Yuri. "We have procedures for unsourced evidence and tips, Captain," said Chief, "You ignored each one." "I got results." said Yuri. "You got Revenge," said Chief, "FYI, Howell wanted to see you." "Why?" asked a confused Yuri. "Ask him yourself," said Chief, "He's on Ryker's. Buy you should know that since you put him there."

Later, as Yuri drives close to Ryker's Island Prison, she hears a thump on her car and gets out, and sees Spider-Man on her hood. "Wow… someone's a bit jumpy." said Spidey. "What do you want Pedro?" asked Yuri. "I just want to warn you," said Spidey, "Hammerhead and a new Goblin guy had a meeting last night." "About what?" asked Yuri. "I don't exactly know," said Spidey as he jumps off the car, "But your precinct was a big topic." "Figures," said Yuri, "Arresting Tombstone created a competition. With Wilson Fisk gone into hiding, Thugs want to fill it up." "Right. About Toomy. How you faced him last night," said Spidey uneasy, "I think you were a bit too…. over the edge." "He killed my Friend, Pedro." "Hey…. I know how you exactly feel. Better than you ever imagine," said Spidey, "But there's no need to make it very personal. I learned it a long time ago." "We catch bad criminals and let the system handle everything else." said Spider-Man. " "The System?"" said Yuri as she reaches in her car, " It's run by idiots like my Chief and judges like Howell." She throws the envelope of the photos at Spidey. "See them for yourself. It's a joke. It always was and I'M not laughing. Spider-Man stands there and watches Yuri drive off.

 **Next: Cage Match Part 2**


End file.
